


Falling

by Salsan



Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fainting, M/M, Sleep, Telling the truth, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsan/pseuds/Salsan
Summary: the deubt stage is nerverwrecking but that nervousnes cost Si Cheng a bit more as he makes a critical mistake. nothing is going his way and in the end he lets himself breakdown.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155224
Kudos: 5





	Falling

It was dark outside. It had been like that for a while but it didn’t matter to him. Right now he was sitting alone, in the dark room, staring into the large mirror that covered the whole wall. He just looked at his silhouette in the slight moonlight coming through the windows. His cheeks were tear stained and he had cried so much that nothing else except quiet sobs escaped him. The only thing occupying his mind is the mistake. The one grand mistake he made during their debut stage. In front of all those people his voice cracked and because of that he also lost his place in the choreography. Their debut was ruined. He was called a failure by the press. Headlines read ‘ Is NCT already canceled by their fans’ and ‘ How could their management let this happen? ‘. He, the guy with the least lines in the whole song, was the cause of their failure. He stood up in anger and frustration, starting to pace back and forth inside the practice room. The same place where he had practiced that same part over thousands of times. Suddenly he stopped close to the mirror and said to himself :

\- You, Dong Si Cheng, should not have debuted with these guys. You are not worthy of this place. You should have stayed in China for everyone's sake! The last part he screamed as he started to punch the mirror in front of him. Hitting harder and harder. His hands hurt but it didn’t matter, the whole group was hurt because of him. He deserves this pain he believed.

He continued to repeat those hurtful words to himself as the punching continued. The whole mirror shaked and soon it broke. It shattered and Si Cheng's hands started to bleed rapidly onto the floor. This made him angrier and more frustrated. Tears were rushing down his cheeks like a waterfall, the same for the blood on his hands. For a second everything around him stopped and he felt a slight peace during that moment. Quickly though he returned to reality, feeling dizzy. He saw blackness starting to form in front of his eyes. Seconds later he was falling backwards. A bang was not heard because of the impact with the floor. A pair of arms had caught the faiting boy seconds before contact with the floor. The man also had tears on his cheeks looking at the boy in his arms. It was his boy.

The man had been worried late into the night as Si Cheng had not arrived at the dorms yet. He took action and went back to the company despite the other members' strong refusal. Rushing through the corridors he opened every door to look for the boy. Not until the last arriving outside the last room he could hear sounds coming from inside. He quickly opened the door to just miss the mirror breaking but to see Si Cheng dizzily walking backwards. He sprinted across the room to only catch him bang on time. He cried seeing his boy like this. What made him do this. He looked around and saw the blood stain on Si Cheng's clothes, the floor and the broken mirror. He slowly put the boy down onto the floor with his jacket as a pillow. He needs to call someone and that someone was Taeyong, their leader.

\- Taeyong, you need to come to the company quickly. It is about Si Cheng, he practically screamed into the phone with a ushered voice.  
\- What is happening Yuta?! Taeyong said in a panicked voice.  
\- He is bleeding and has fainted.  
\- I am on my way. Just make sure to stay with him and I’ll see you in 15 min max, okay?  
Okay, Yuta assured Taeyong.

Yuta just stared at the boy lying besides him. He held his hand even though it made his clothes bloody. He didn’t care, he just wanted to be close to him. Yuta kissed Si Chengs hand a couple of times to see if he would wake up. He didn’t until the last one. Once Yuta placed the last kiss on Si Chengs hand, the boy started to move and soon opened his eyes. It was still dark as Yuta didn’t bother to turn the lights on. He was confused and disorientated as he couldn’t remember what just happened minutes ago.

\- Finally you are awake baby, how are you feeling? Yuta asked in a worrying tone.  
\- Yuta? Why are you here and why am I lying on the floor?  
\- You fainted, probably because of blood loss. Why did you do this to yourself? Yuta asked, holding up Si Chengs’ hands in front of him. At that same moment Taeyong rushed through the door, turning on the lights as he did it. He had a horrified expression on his face as he witnessed the blood. You could say that Si Cheng had a lot of explaining to do both for the leader and his boyfriend sitting next to him.

They were back at the dorm. Si Cheng had in the end vented out his emotions to the whole group and everyone was shocked from the flow of emotions escaping the thin boys’ body. In the end they all understood his frustration but also tried to cheer him up by saying ‘ it’s going to be okay ‘ or ‘ we are all in this together, it's the whole team's fault if we fail not just yours ‘. It felt nice to Si Cheng to have such caring people around him. It neared 3 AM when he had finished showering and had his hands wrapped by Taeil. He was now laying in bed, waiting for Yuta to come out of the shower. Soon he did and directly made himself comfortable under the soft duvet. He put one arm under Si Chengs head so that the boy could nearly lay on his chest. Si Cheng just snuggled closer to the man besides him and soon fell into a deep slumber, thinking about how much he loved that moment. Yuta just observed Si Cheng as he quickly fell asleep in his presence. Poor boy was so tired and he admitted he was too. Soon Yuta also closed his eyes and fell into dreamland, feeling content with the moment he shared with his boyfriend. But before he fell asleep he remembered to kiss Si Cheng on his forehead as a way of saying goodnight. Let's just say that they didn’t wake up easily the next morning.


End file.
